


【团兵】囚徒|今天利威尔又被单独治疗了吗

by Spliceosome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spliceosome/pseuds/Spliceosome
Summary: *一个脑洞，狱医文×囚犯利*是想写中长篇的，奈何剧情构架还没建立*爽车先行，未必和之后计划的剧情有关*ABO√（但发现我并不是太会写
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 22





	【团兵】囚徒|今天利威尔又被单独治疗了吗

“你听到了吗”，伊莎贝尔有些担忧地看向法兰，“治疗室那边好像有些撞击的声响”。  
“是吗？”法兰疑惑道：“你的耳朵还是那么灵光啊..."  
"利威尔大哥今天好像又被带去治疗了，现在都已经大半个小时过去了。"  
“不过说起来每次好像都挺久的啊”，法兰摸了摸下巴，“利威尔他平时看上去还算健康嘛，毕竟这么能打，也不知道是有什么棘手的毛病需要定期治疗”。  
“应该不会和史密斯医生...”，伊莎贝尔想了想，还是否定了这个猜测，虽然她和埃尔文的接触并不算多，但总得看来，埃尔文·史密斯，这个监狱里的狱医，怎么说也是一个温和有礼的人，争吵什么的，果然还是不大可能。

作为狱医的埃尔文自然掌管着定期发放抑制剂的事务，只要他愿意，他可以尽情将利威尔囚禁起来欣赏他发情时难以自持的姿态，当然，若是自己也沦陷进去的话，则是另一种层次上的享受了。  
正如现在这样，虽然整座监狱散发着那种阴暗陈腐的气息，埃尔文的诊疗室里却是相对宽敞明亮的，原木色的房门被反锁，治疗床与办公区域之间以薄薄一层米色帘子作为隔断，阳光从桌边的窗户里倾泻下来，投射到治疗床上看到的却是一个半裸的男人——  
利威尔确实是被拷在治疗床上的。  
他因为情潮而不安地扭动，小小的治疗床随着腰胯的起伏而发出'吱呀'的声响，利威尔微微喘着气，脸颊似乎也带了些绯红，那双素来凶狠示人地眼睛此刻却是略带迷茫地望着这一切的始作俑者。

“那么，利威尔，你确定他们不会放弃你吗？”  
埃尔文坐在床边的软椅上，似笑非笑地看着治疗床上衣衫不整的人。那确实是一副十分诱人的景象，他不得不承认，利威尔那种偏娇小又颇具力量感的肉体很能激发他作为男人的欲望，埃尔文的视线顺着圆润的踝骨向上逡巡，微微发力的小腿呈现出一种紧绷的线条感，大腿似乎是为了填补什么空虚在反复地做着收紧的动作，阴茎也早已硬挺，铃口甚至还溢出了几滴前液，而与下半身淫靡的风光截然不同的是，利威尔的上身还穿着监狱里统一的普通白衫，顶端的扣子也是一丝不苟地扣着，很符合平日里的习惯。  
“这种话题...也没什么好纠结的吧，埃尔文...不愿意给抑制剂的话，就他妈的...好好解决问题”利威尔的声音比平时沙哑了些，也可以听得出是在有意压着肆虐的情欲。  
“如你所愿，不过....”  
埃尔文从软椅上站起，在治疗床边解开了皮带，使坏地将已经昂扬的下身顶进了利威尔的口中。  
利威尔的嘴很小，埃尔文的阴茎对他而言怎么说都是太勉强了，突如其来的顶入造成的咽喉不适让利威尔的眼眶里溢满了生理性的泪水。

但他对此还是有些许经验。  
调整了口腔包裹的角度后，灵活的小舌开始仔细舔舐着男人胀大的性器，努力地划过龟头和背侧系带这些最为敏感的地方，利威尔的双手却因为被拷在床沿上无法抒发半点自身的欲望，它侧着头承受着埃尔文的阴茎在口腔里肆无忌惮的进出，唾液因为几下较深的顶弄无法及时咽下，沿着口角流出，濡湿了洁白的床单。  
埃尔文最终还是伸出手，将两根手指向利威尔的臀缝中探去。  
“果然，发情期的Omega不需要什么润滑。”  
后穴很快就将那两根手指吃了进去，同时，埃尔文将分身从他口中退出来后，利威尔还是控制不住嘴里发出细碎的喘息和呻吟，埃尔文的信息素充斥着治疗室的每一个角落，来自Alpha的压迫让他几乎失去理智地迎合着埃尔文的捣弄，残存的意识又提醒着他眼前的男人他根本未曾真正了解，就这样贸然地接受一次又一次的情事简直就是自寻死路。  
埃尔文好心地松开了利威尔右手的镣铐，利威尔便迫不及待地向身下探去，手腕却在中途被埃尔文兀地握住，“还是老样子啊”，埃尔文俯下身来，在利威尔的耳边轻叹道：“去把上衣的扣子都解开”。  
就连利威尔本人也猜不透，这种时候他对埃尔文这么言听计从究竟是强大的信息素在作祟，还是发自内心的愿意臣服，很多时候他回想起来，都暗暗地希望是前者。

胸前的两点殷红暴露在空气中，男人略感粗糙的大手很快覆了上去，两指捏起其中的一只，轻轻地揉捏起来，时而像弹琴一般反复按压着最前端，乳头很快就胀大地和对侧形成了鲜明的对比，于是埃尔文干脆含住了另一侧的乳尖，慢慢地吮吸起来，不断用舌尖舔弄，像是要把两侧弄得一样红肿才善罢甘休。与此同时，男人的另一只手还在下面试探性地刺激着利威尔的敏感点，每次只积蓄一点点的快感，又马上停止下来。利威尔在这样的作弄下只能发出一些意味不明的音节，腰胯因为不满足于仅仅是手指的插入而淫荡地摆动着，下身流出的体液也也越来越多，就连身下的床单上也湿润了一整片，前端的肉棒孤零零地挺翘在空气里，因为得不到抚慰而显得有些可怜——利威尔的右手被埃尔文用手臂钳制着，但他也没有花力气去挣扎什么。  
“我说...啊...埃尔文，差不多...可以了吧”，其实不用利威尔来提醒，埃尔文十分清楚利威尔的后穴里已经十分湿润，发情期的Omega其实用不上太多的前戏。  
但是他最乐意看到利威尔那种欲罢不能的姿态。

平日里的利威尔，在他看来，鲜有笑容甚至其他表情，喜欢用冷硬和暴力去武装内心的柔和成分——或许在某种程度上恰恰与他相反吧。虽然不知道最初怀揣着怎样的目的来到监狱，也不知道很多次的亲近究是出于什么任务，或是受迫于Omega的尴尬身份，甚至他不敢去想象的，是出于利威尔本人的情感。无论如何，他对利威尔的关注程度都远超自己的预期了，因此总是尝试着从他身上挖掘出一些新的东西。

埃尔文将利威尔另一只手上的镣铐也松了开来，顺势将利威尔整个人翻转过来，让他整个人摆出跪趴的姿势，因为手指的开拓而微张的后穴完整地暴露在埃尔文的视线下，湿润而粉嫩地引诱着他，埃尔文依旧站在床边，治疗床的高度调整地恰到好处，于是他顺势将忍耐已久的粗大性器猛地插入。毫无准备的利威尔因为突然的刺激扬起头，口中短促的叫声漏了出来，脊背的肌肉微微收束，后穴也跟着紧缩了一阵，绞得埃尔文舒爽地头皮发麻。  
埃尔文双手固定着利威尔紧实的臀部，不紧不慢地抽送着，金属支架的的治疗床因为两人的动作撞击着旁边的墙面，发出‘咚’、‘咚’的响声，与响声相比轻微得多的是每次交合时囊袋拍打着臀肉的“啪啪”声，随着埃尔文的抽插，不断地有透明的粘腻体液从缝隙中被挤压出来，后入的姿势不可避免地插入很深，利威尔便将头埋了下去，“嗯嗯啊啊”的轻喘从被单里闷闷地透出来，臀部却因为趴得更低的动作高高翘起，仿佛在欢迎着更深一步的操弄，利威尔小小的脚掌悬空在治疗床的边缘，脚趾因为身体承受着刺激而不断地蜷缩又张开，在埃尔文看来显得格外可爱。  
对着腺体的位置又缓缓地抽插了几下后，而埃尔文腾出一只手伸向了利威尔挺立的前端，紧紧握住后上下套弄了起来，埃尔文的手很灵活，身为狱医的他处理过各式各样棘手的伤口，也进行过许多堪称残忍的手术操作，但此刻他在专心致志地刺激着利威尔的老二，他巧妙地掌握着节奏和力度，拇指就着湿润的前液轻轻刮擦着龟头的敏感点，他能感受到利威尔的阴茎在手中又胀大了一圈，硬得有些发烫，这个事实让埃尔文愈发兴奋了，他抬起了另一只抓扶着利威尔胯部的手，对着利威尔白皙的臀瓣拍打了下去。  
“啪——”响声很清脆，利威尔略为苍白的皮肤上也因此染上了一抹红痕，后穴因为突如其来的拍打控制不住地突然缩紧，埃尔文为此发出了一声满足的喟叹，又像上瘾了一般继续抽打了一下利威尔的臀肉。  
“妈的...埃尔文”，利威尔对于混合着疼痛的快感其实不太有抵抗力，“再这样继续的话....我要射了”。

在情事里，埃尔文倾向于和利威尔一同达到高潮，于是他停下了手中的动作，让利威尔转了个身面向他，膝盖弯曲，两腿尽力地向外打开，使得挺立的阴茎完全展现在面前，此时的利威尔下唇有些发红，大概是刚才为了忍耐着一些太露骨的叫声而咬出来的，眼睛半眯着，因为突然停止的抽插和套弄有些不满地看向埃尔文。  
“还是别摆出这样的表情吧”，埃尔文用手又掰了掰利威尔的大腿，再次挺了进去，这回很不留情面的，每次抽插都往他熟知的敏感点顶去。利威尔因为舒爽抬起了下巴，脖颈流畅的线条和滚动的喉结像是为了吸引捕食者一般毫不吝啬地暴露了出来，他的嘴唇微张，并不顾及形象地“啊...啊"呻吟着，胯部也配合着埃尔文的抽插向前耸动着，显然还是沉浸在欲望之中了。  
当然埃尔文面对着这样的利威尔并没有理智多少，紫红色的狰狞性器一下比一下凶狠地往湿润的后穴撞去，手指又忍不住玩弄起了利威尔本就很红肿的乳头，还是像刚刚那样先用两指捏住，反复揉捻，在上下都很大力度地刺激下，利威尔射了出来，乳白色的精液绝大多数都喷洒在了自己的胸腹部，有一些甚至沾到了脸颊上。后穴因为高潮无法控制地一下又一下收缩着，埃尔文在连续的绞紧下又加快了速度抽插了几回，也释放在了利威尔的身体里。

和之前的几次一样，埃尔文并没有选择成结，事实上如果他真的这么做的话利威尔无从反抗也并不会反对，尽可能的接近埃尔文是他的任务之一，只是现在，他已经不太能分清这种程度的接近究竟源自什么。

治疗室里弥散着的情欲气息还未来得及消失，但利威尔已经敛去了享受余韵的表情，坐在床沿上清理着自己。他看着埃尔文穿戴整齐，没有多少犹豫地往门口的方向走去。  
“利威尔”，埃尔文在治疗室的门前驻足，片刻后还是离开了。  
「这样的我们算的上什么呢。」


End file.
